Problemas y amor
by Matias-the-killer
Summary: Oneshot con segunda parte en camino Jeff ayuda a Ben en una cita con Sally pero al final todo sale mal Advertencia: si no te gusta el JeffXSally no lo veas


Era un día norma en la casa de las creepypastas

Ben estaba en su habitación mirando una lista algo rara luego Jeff entra a su habitación con un control y una consola

-Oye ten tu consola-dijo Jeff dándole la consola a Ben-¿Qué es eso?-mira la lista de Ben

-Nada-dijo Ben escondiendo la lista detrás de el

-¡Mira un mono sobre un monopatín!-grito Jeff señalando la venta

Ben se miró la ventana volteándose y Jeff agarro la lista

-A ver: primer paso: pedir cita con Sally segundo paso: llevarla al cine tercer paso: llevarla a una feria cuarto paso: besar a Sally… ¡¿QUE MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-pregunto Jeff mirando sorprendido a Ben

-Es mi lista de….compras-mintió Ben

Jeff saco su cuchillo y lo acerco la cara de Ben

-Ok ok…estoy enamorado de Sally y quiero que sea mi novia pero estoy muy nervioso así que hice una lista-dijo Ben sonrojado

-Ben…eres un idiota….pero te ayudare-dijo Jeff

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Ben

-Solo porque me ayudaste con la broma de Slenderman-dijo Jeff

Flashback

Slenderman estaba dormido en su cama en eso Jeff se asoma y ensancha su sonrisa fue a su habitación buscando unas pinturas y pincel luego toco la puerta de la habitación de Ben

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Ben en pijama verde

-Quero un poco de pintura y pincel-dijo Jeff

Ben cerró la puerta luego de unos minutos salió y le dio a Jeff lo que buscaba

-Gracias-dijo Jeff

Jeff entro a la habitación del Slenderman y dibujo una cara de idiota a Slenderman sin que lo notara y escribió con tinta permanente: "soy 100% gay, travesti y un pedófilo violador de perro, hombres y niñas"

Fin del Flashback

-¿Qué harás cuando se entere?-pregunto Ben

-¡¿DONDE MIERDA ESTAS JEFF?!-grito Slenderman en el baño

Jeff se transformó en una sombra de la habitación, Slenderman abrió la puerta molesto

-¿Sabes dónde está el idiota-dijo Slenderman

-Eh…no-dijo Ben

-Bueno-dijo Slenderman y se fue

Jeff apareció detrás de ben sonriendo victorioso

-Bueno te ayudare solo porque te debo dos favores-dijo Jeff

-¿En qué?-pregunto Ben

-No le digas a nadie…pero soy experto en citas-dijo Jeff

Ben lo miro de reojo luego Jeff puso en su oreja lo que parece ser un auricular sin cable

-Te diré lo que tienes que hacer-dijo Jeff

-Bueno-dijo Ben

-¿Cuándo saldrás con ella?-pregunto Jeff

-Hoy-dijo Ben

-Entonces prepárate idiota-dijo Jeff sacando a Ben del cuarto

Ben toco la puerta de Sally y cuando ella abrió ella estaba vestida con su habitual blusa y mini faldas rosas que a Ben le gustaba

-¿Ya nos vamos?-pregunto Sally

-S-si-dijo Ben nervioso

Ben y Sally fueron al cine donde ben quería ver una película de comedia pero…

-¡No! Dile que quieres ir a ver una de terror-dijo Jeff escondido en una sala con binoculares para verlos con un walkie-talkie

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Ben

-Película…chica…abrazo…tu….valiente-Jeff trato de ser lo más obvio posible pero Ben aun no entendía-ella te abrazara cuando tenga miedo así que hagas lo que hagas ¡no tengas miedo!-Sally casi pudo escuchar ese grito si no fuera porque estaba más concentrada en los dulces del mostrador

Ben y Sally entraron a la sala del cine Jeff fue unos minutos después de empezar la película, Ben y Salle fueron a la primera fila mientras que Jeff para mantener distancia a la ultima

-Rodéala con tu brazo-dijo Jeff

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Ben

-¡No preguntes y hazlo!-susurro Jeff molesto

Ben puso su mano detrás de ella justo cuando salió la parte de terror Sally grito asustada y abrazo a Ben, Ben se sonrojo pero la abrazo al final

-Bien hecho…esta película se ve tonta-dijo Jeff

Luego de que la película termino Sally y Ben fueron a la feria mientras que Jeff los seguía desde lejos, cuando subieron a la rueda de la fortuna Jeff hizo que se atascara haciendo que la palanca se quedara así

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Ben

-Idiota bésala-dijo Jeff

Ben se acercó a Sally hasta estar a unos centímetros justo cuando iba a besarla Sally volteo a mirar las luces de la ciudad y Ben le dio un beso en la mejilla y ambos se sonrojaron, luego de que Jeff hizo que volviera a funcionar la rueda de la fortuna y ambos bajaron y fueron a la casa luego de unas horas Ben estaba mirando la tele Jeff abre la puerta pateándola y entra a la sala con unas botellas de alcohol

-Celebremos niño-dijo Jeff sentándose al lado de Ben vertió el alcohol en los vasos y se los entregó a Ben mientras que Jeff bebía directamente de la botella

-Pero…aun no es mi novia-dijo Ben mirando la botella

-Oh vamos ella lo será pronto dale tiempo-dijo Jeff mientras tomaba alcohol

Ben sonrió y ambos chocaron el vaso y la botella

Luego de unas horas Ben estaba desmayado en el piso de la sala con una botella en las manos mientras que Jeff iba tambaleándose por el corredor buscando su cuarto y ebrio entro en lo que creyó su cuarto pero cuando entro vio que Sally estaba mirando la tele sentada en su cama

-H-Hola Jeff-dijo Sally nerviosa

-Hola amor-dijo Jeff

Jeff se acercó a Sally la beso ella abrió los ojos como platos pero no se negro, Jeff acaricio la espalda de Sally mientras que ella lo abrazo del cuello ambos que acostaron mientras se besaban ambos se quitaron las prendas….

_**Continuara **_

**Tratare de subir la segunda parte hoy adi…**

**Jeff: ¡Alto! ¡no puedo creer que me pongas como que traicionare a Ben ebrio!**

**Yo: ¿pero lo harias?**

**Jeff: no necesito estar ebrio para acostarme con Sally**

**Yo:..bueno…adiós y hasta pronto **

**Jeff: ****GO TO SLEEP**


End file.
